


Read My Mind

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Quote. </p><p>Not real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read My Mind

The message appears from nowhere and yet Phantom knows exactly who it is pulling on the bond. Darcey. It has to be, she's the only one alone. 

'If you could read my mind... you would be in tears' 

Phantom doesn't stop to think for a second, reaching for the phone and calling Darcey, sensing her distrubed feelings and knowing she is needed. 

"Angel... talk to me..."

"Phantom? How did you..."

"Doesn't matter."

Phantom cuts in quickly. 

"What's the matter?"

"I just..."

Darcey hasn't even finished the sentence before Phantom is out the room, making her way to the front door, locking it soundly before heading for Darcey's known address. 

"I just feel so hopeless..."

"You aren't hopeless."

Phantom's voice is gentle, but firm. 

"Come to the door."

Darcey remains on the phone even as she answers the door, her eyes instantly filling with tears as they both ring off, Phantom moving to gather her close. 

"You aren't hopeless Angel. I promise."

Phantom speaks softly even as she backs Darcey into the house, closing the door behind them, then locking it firmly. 

"You aren't hopeless. You are beautiful, strong and _mine_..."


End file.
